User blog:Pinpointer/Suggestion for Combiners
I have thought of an idea to allow combiners in TFL & improve deck building for most players (Also we have some down time) Note: I use a iphone 5, there seem to have enough space to do this. Think there should be enough space for an iphone 4s/3Gs or other device. Team change Improve playability: Add these 2 changes will improve the playability and deck building & create one team of 5. - Add 2 card to the leader team with 1.5x bonus. - Change 2 card on the leader team with 2.5x bonus. As the leader should be a little stronger & giving an 2.5x bonus instead of x2 will give players more decision on how to place their decks & who to choose for leads (taking faction bonus into consideration). It also help weaker play build-up their deck to create a slightly better balance when they only have 3-5 strong cards. As for the structure group faction bonus, leave it as the current, just have the two 1.5x was one group. Since they are the weaker card, the faction bonus can help it. Note: I didn't change the leader's power, because it can make player to only focus on 1 card instead of building a team Creating possibility for combiners: By only allowing 1 team of 5 will limit a team with only 1 combiner, that way it will limit the abuse of overpower combiner. Give the leader's weapon to have the pre-battle condition to combine, this will use the existing TFL system rather than create new one. Activating combiners The leader card's weapon will have a pre-battle condition to "Combine" (instead critical hit …). The system checks the 5 cards in the leader team to sure the other 4 cards are in the team. If all of the conditions is met then it can have 30% or 50% chance of forming the team (depending on the strength of the boss or if other team also have combiner team). At that all 5 cards disappears & 1 big card appears in the form of Devastator, Computron, Superion, Bruticus, Predaking By putting chance in, the team will not always be overpowering with a Giant robot, also it create more variability to boss fights. ---------------------- All of these suggestion does minimal changes to the current TFL system, while creating the possibility of combiners without creating a situation where the top player using 3 or 9 overpowering Giant combiners. Mobage can do this in 2 phases. - Phase 1: add the 2 card space in the deck - Phase 2: add the combiners functions when they are ready I hope mobage developer take this into consideration, it will allow them to create so many more events in the future. Also build a interesting reward system: Top 100 for All 5 bots, top 250 for the leader only, top 1000 for the 4 bots, top 2500 for 2nd boss only, top 5000 for 3 bots ... Category:Blog posts